


Sherlock: The Reichenbach Fall: Sherlolly Cut

by Zarius



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fan edits, Fanvids, Headcanon Accepted, Post-Canon, Series Finale, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Remix Challenge, fanedit, fanedit.org, originaltrilogy.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: ...Or alternatively the "B*llocks Edition".Taking a few things here and there from "The Empty Hearse" I have created "The Reichenbach Fall: The Bollocks Edition", or, for anyone who likes to romanticise, The Sherlolly Cut, where I've made Anderson's theory at the beginning of Empty Hearse the climax to this story, and thus canonising Sherlock and MollyUPDATE: BONUS STORY ADDED
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Trailer

Over time, I've come to look down a little on series three and four of BBC's Sherlock, even if they are the basis for three very well-received edits of mine (Little That Remains, Adventure of Cam, and The Lies of Sherlock), they, to me, feel like the encore performance of an exhausted choir who have played all of their big hits and probably should have packed up and headed home by now, so with this edit my intention was to create a nice alternative series finale for the whole show with a more simple ending for the otherwise more complicated Sherlock and Molly Hooper relationship

The full edit is dropping on Christmas Day, for now here's the trailer

password: sherlock


	2. The Fanedit

password: sherlock


	3. Epilogue: Something Other Than Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Story, intended to be read just before the final scene between Sherlock and Molly

_It was so articulately done_ thought Sherlock.

_Wait three years and the heartstrings are tugged_

EXTENSIVE research they say? They had to be joking.

A two year old prodigy could stitch together the best case for a defence.

No, this was not about the facts, this was about the experience.

The best kind of experience, the kind that is nothing but an affront to journalistic integrity.

The goal of celebrity is to make you something other than nothing.

The goal of media is to reduce you from somebody to nobody, the dare is in who can deconstruct you the fastest.

He wasn't about to wait, Moriarty wasn't either, in the end it had been up to one of the two to play this dare, and achieve their goal for them, and see just who could deconstruct Holmes in the fastest time, all before time ran out for his friends at the hands of Moriarty's assassins.

Holmes had put his plan into action with the aid of Mycroft, whom he had gone to earlier, they were prepared.

So was she.

The one who counted the most, to the plan, and, he found, to him.

Where matters of the heart were considered, he normally didn't have the stomach for them. High emotion was a chemical defect commonly associated with those who dined with defeat.

Well, in those perilous hours, he had been losing rather badly.

Something about her had lingered since New Year, since he turned his nose at her most exquisite dress sense, deconstructed her manner, the purpose in her choice of fragrance, the gift she had bestowed upon him, a letter sealed with a kiss.

And from that kiss he knew the game was up.

Sex didn't terrify him, but she did.

What she represented,

In the months that followed, he played a very different game, a game that relied on his finger being on the literal pulse. A pulse he controlled, but could not control him.

For the woman it belonged to, THE woman, could never be counted amongst his blessings, it was more he counted more to hers.

He had a woman who counted, one he could always trust, and she was waiting for him, waiting to matter.

It was in the moment when the plan was carried out, as the bungee cord tightened, pulling his body upwards before it could complete its treacherous descent off the roof, as it pulled him towards the window and his body tore through the expertly placed fibre glass fitting, as he unhooked the chord and ruffled his hair slightly, he pulled this woman close to him and carried out his own plan of action.

A kiss that struck as swiftly as lightning, yet was as gentle as rain.

It was an act that gave him the confidence to walk away from everything he had of his old life, knowing there would be something new to experience before the day was over.

Before all his days were over.

And with that, it was done.

Three years had passed, and the media had tired of draining his blood, now they wished to replenish it with their own modest contributions and tributes, they would now begin the process of reflection, regret, to ponder what might have been.

And he would oblige by resurfacing.

This too had been in his plans.

A man who aspired to be a God can only become one if he embarks from the heavens and returns to lead man half way out of the dark.

And Molly, who had been by his side ever since, would join him in sorting whatever problem needed solving.

_At last _, he thought.__

____

____

_This will be a good life_.

 _Something other than nothing_.


End file.
